youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (Level UP)
Summary Mario is a character of the Level UP universe in YouTube version of Mario from Nintendo. He's the optimistic, cheerful, kind, caring and helpful person of the Mushroom Kingdom and the overall hero of the Level UP universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, likely High 8-C Name: Mario Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Level UP (YT Universe) Classification: Human, Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack (Can home his attacks or where he lands. Can also be done with the Blue Shell.), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can take being set on fire.), Transformation (Can transform into multiple characters.), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fire out of his hands.), Summoning, Attack Reflection and Hammerspace (Can summon a cape out of nowhere that reflects attacks.), Resurrection (Can come back from the dead, though the lives he can go through can be limited.), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Body Control and Flight (Can survive as just a head.), Mind Control, Deconstruction, Possible Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (With Mushrooms.), 4th Wall Awareness, Explosion Manipulation (With Bombs.), Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Possible Creation, Large Size (Type 0; With Mushrooms.), Shapeshifting, Sealing (With Pokeballs.), Regeneration (Mid; Can regenerate from his head flattening and outright being taken off.), OHK, Possible Possession, Instinctive Reaction, Duplication (With 8-Coin.) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can easily crush a body into paste just by stomping on it. Can break bricks with this much force. Can shatter a skeleton by hitting it. Can burst through a door. Can punch a block so hard, a chunk of the roof falls off. Can punch a koopa into a pillar, shattering said pillar. Can crack a giant stump in two. Can send a person flying with a flick. Can send Bowser flying into the sky. Can collapse an entire castle by landing onto it. Can destroy a castle by throwing a pipe at it. His fireballs colliding with Bowser’s own caused part of a bridge to collapse. Can break latters with ease.), likely Large Building Level (Can fight those characters who can hurt him.) Speed: Superhuman (Can run this far in a short time. Can react to arrows.) Lifting Strength: Class 10, likely higher (Can life and toss what seems to be a gigantic platform. He can also lift a giant stump trying to crush him.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, likely Large Building Class Durability:'Small Building Level (Can take being set on fire. Can take being hit by a pickaxe. Can tank long falls from entire building-sized structures and be unharmed. Can tank falling onto, and collapsing, a castle.), likely Large Building Level (Can take this.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Intelligence: High (Is fairly smart and resourceful.) Weaknesses: Can get hot headed at points. |-|1= Note: As seen on YouTube, there are different Mario on any channels who did make spirte animation with same characters, it should be not confused with them. |-|2= Note: As seen on YouTube, we have 8-Bit Mario Spirtes from the old spirte Mario games, thus there should be different versions of Mario. Others Standard Equipment: Various weapons he can used, Pokeballs, Cape, Mushrooms, Bombs, and 8-Coin. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Level UP Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users